1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for battery equalization and a battery pack that mitigates battery charge imbalance.
2. Description of Related Art
When charging and discharging operations are repetitively performed on a plurality of cells included in a battery, chemical differences or aging differences may develop among the plurality of cells. Due to the chemical differences or aging differences, a voltage difference or capacity difference may develop among the cells included in the battery. As a result, one or more cells may become over-charged or over-discharged during charge and discharge cycles. The over-charge and over-discharge that occur among the cells cause a degradation of the battery as well as a reduction in the battery capacity and battery life over time.